The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to air blowers, and in particular to a method and system for providing variable speed blower control.
Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems typically use a blower driven by a blower motor to supply air through ducts. HVAC systems are typically designed to provide an amount of airflow expressed as cubic feet per minute (CFM) (cubic meters per second in SI units) in certain modes. For example, low heat, high heat, cooling and continuous fan may all utilize different airflows. There is a need to simply and efficiently control the blower motor through different modes of operation.